girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-09-18 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Hmm, what was the end of that second sentence going to be? "You think we can hide from each other?" is my best guess, because otherwise I haven't a clue what that word "we" is doing in there. Also, she seems to still be talking to Albia in that second panel, so either the clank Lucrezia here doesn't realize that Albia left Trelawney, or she thinks that Albia is still watching/listening anyway. Quantheory (talk) 06:10, September 18, 2019 (UTC) : I'd say it's a reference to Albia using the royal we, and it was just going to end "hide from me." And yes, she doesn't realize that Albia was never fully there. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:19, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't believe the "royal we" theory, because there are two "you"s in that speech balloon. Mad theory: it was going to end "from the time police"; Lucrezia's messing with time is clear, and it will turn out that the very state of queenhood works by violating the higher dimensions. ➤ :: I guess they heard me wanting a non-point-and-shoot weapon! ➤ ::: I think the "we" is just a typo. I have sent an inquiry to the Professors. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:39, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :::: "We" instead of "you"? That's a spectacular typo! Bkharvey (talk) 19:15, September 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Perhaps I should have said "error" instead of "typo", but my recollection is that the Foglios have made other mistakes in the wording on their comic pages that were equally "spectacular". -- William Ansley (talk) 19:34, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :: This page damages the she's-really-here-for-Agatha theory. Bkharvey (talk) 08:28, September 18, 2019 (UTC) I thought it was a little weird for one Lucrezia to refer to another Lucrezia as just "Lucrezia" (instead of saying something like "I have come for my other incarnation" or "myself" or something). But it turns out that the different versions of Lucrezia , especially , so apparently it's not so weird after all. Quantheory (talk) 10:45, September 18, 2019 (UTC) More and more i feel like this is Zola-in-Lucrezia. Zola using her neural net captured Lucrezia to make a clank/cyborg/ body armor suit. Because this incarnation has head spikes like Queen of the dawn, seems to recognize Zeetha by screaming out You! I dont believe any other version of Lucrezia other than the one in Agatha knows Zeetha, but Zola does. Also, and youll need to pardon my lack of knowledge on posting links, is that a few pages back she screamed "just die" and there is the fight in Castle Heterodyne where Zola also yells out " just die". I dont think Lucrezia has said that anywhere. I think it explains why this version seems a bit unlucrezia like in actions too. So Z-I-A is my guess. Lapointdm (talk) 18:27, September 18, 2019 (UTC) : Yes! I also thought "just die" was Zola-like, but didn't work out that that's actually a possibility. So I guess that means this isn't Lunevka? It's a whole different clank? By the way, those crown tendrils don't seem like spikes to me; they look exactly like a strobe picture of a drop of milk hitting the table. :-) So, why does Zola want Lu-in-Agatha? They're not exactly friends. If all she wants is to kill her, our team may be able to negotiate a truce. Does anyone on the team other than Agatha herself know enough about the Lu/Zola situation to recognize Zola in this clank? Maybe Gil and Tarvek; maybe I shouldn't be complaining about them rubbernecking. Bkharvey (talk) 20:24, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Mildly amused Lucrezia put such sensitive pain receptors in her robot form :-P :Mebbe so, mebbe not. My presumption was that shriek was a "non-point-and-shoot" weapon (as noted above) to stop Zeetha long enough to punch her out. heteromeles : There are two things at work here: 1) Lucrezia wants to keep track of her body. Not knowing you have lost an arm is bad. 2) If the basis of Lucrezia is human you want to keep the brain working roughly like a human. Attaching sensors in the hand to pain receptors does this. Attaching them somewhere else, or not as pain receptors, causes an out-of-body sense which isn't good for her mental condition. Argadi (talk) 08:10, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Argh, this section really is failing my "squad of US Marines test." That test, simply put, is that SFF militaries are only cool if they act as well as, or better than, an equivalent squad of the USMC in similar circumstances (note that I'm not a marine. They're just convenient). When a squad of real marines orders someone to stop and stand under arrest and the perp keeps firing, the normal next response is threat elimination, which would have resulted in 'Creziaclank getting shot about 20 times in the back and thereby passed my test. A bunch of idiots with guns standing around a dangerous clank that demonstrably is pretty flimsy (look, a hand can be sliced off with a sword!) after giving the order to stop is somewhere below the action level of small-town policeman. Albia not ordering them to fire while she had control of them is also, erm, suboptimal. Whether the shots would have hurt 'Creziaclank is another matter, since we're apparently in a fantasy where swords and feet are more dangerous than guns (/sarcasm), but it would have been nice to see. heteromeles : All those BOM sound effects two pages back were the ninjas firing on the clank. Apparently it didn't work, but they tried. Bkharvey (talk) 20:24, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :Ah, I missed that. Thanks. Okay, that's more like marines, even if their efficacy was at Stormtrooper level. At least we won't have to worry about them any more. heteromeles :The sword > gun thing is a bit odd, although you could sort of explain it away as some combination of the swords being super-special swords that Albia just poofed into existence, and Zeetha having an eye for the easiest parts of a clank to cut through. ::Her original swords are sharp enough to cut a train car from the rest of the train. She did that before St. Szpac.Svesjo (talk) 04:31, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :Anyway, if you have a force that typically fights in pressurized underwater domes and subs, accidentally busting through the hull, or nicking a fuel or steam line or some other critical system, those would probably be big concerns. So you probably want to give them weapons that will have decent stopping power against organic attackers, but which are not going to readily penetrate metal armor. Though having LuCrankzia appear almost completely unharmed after being shot at seems a bit much. Quantheory (talk) 21:54, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :: To make their weapons' strength more precise, don't forget that they're strong enough to shatter mirrors. But, by your theory, not strong enough to shatter dome windows. Bkharvey (talk) 12:05, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Hmm... how does Trewlawney still have any clothes on? Lapointdm (talk) 19:47, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :Same way Bruce Banner does after he disenHulkifies. Those purple pants she's wearing are a nice shout-out, incidentally. heteromeles :: Shout-out? Bkharvey (talk) 20:47, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :::To the Hulk's pants. "Purple shorts" or "purple pants" are sometimes used as synonyms for what TVTropes just calls Magic Pants. Quantheory (talk) 21:08, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :Because this is a PG-13 comic. It has not shown full frontal explicit detail nudity at anytime. Plus, it is a Hulk/Bruce Banner shout out. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:14, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :::If it was full-frontal, it might make my pants purple. :D Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:48, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Isn't anyone speculating on what happens next? You all too busy complaining about every detail? What's happening with Martellus and Oggie? --Fred1740 (talk) 01:14, September 19, 2019 (UTC) : Fine. Tweedle was being relatively honest about his potion's effects. Oggie now will pop up, making some Jager-ish quip in response to that insect comment. The LuClank (who is not freaking Zola, people) will sneer that no crummy little Jager can hurt her, Super-charged Oggie proceeds to hurt/delay her, but not enough to put her completely out of commission. Gil and Tarvek flip the switch, and extract Lu from Agatha. The clank either immediately makes off with the Lu-extract, or everybody tag-teams on her/it (those threads Violetta strung make a contribution) and batters her into submission, with Agatha landing the final death-blow. There will be side-effects, intentional or otherwise, to the potion at some point,--Geoduck42 (talk) 05:01, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :: Do you have a reason more convincing than improbability to reject the Zola hypothesis? Just wondering. Bkharvey (talk) 19:15, September 19, 2019 (UTC) ::: OK, fine, she might be some thousand-year-old time-looped Zola/Lucrezia hybrid or something, but literally the Zola from the present day? The last we saw of her was about a week ago in-universe, in Paris, in a flesh body, in the clutches of Grandmother. I'm aware she's resourceful, but able to get free of all that, install herself in a clank-body, get to England, infect all those troops, track down Agatha's location? No. (Or I will be annoyed with the Foglios if yes.) And that "insects" comment is pure Lucrezia. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 21:05, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Well, considering that Gil got there by stealing a sea serpent, tarvek came on a pirate ship, Xershiphina and Martellus came in with a crazy spark machine to keep him alive... theoretically ot seems like everyone else is there, so why not Zola too. I do agree that the reasoning for Zola being there is lacking or at leasr not clear.Lapointdm (talk) 00:27, September 20, 2019 (UTC) : Trying not to think about Tweedle and Oggie. If a Jäger is really stupid enough to drink a potion created by an enemy of the Heterodyne, it's hard to imagine why anyone was ever scared of them. I wanna see more of Maxim; I've been a fan since he brought Lars's body back to the Circus -- I still cry whenever I re-read that page. As to "what happens next" more generally, oy, there are so many possibilities: # Gil and Tarvek throw the switch, Lu is gone, all is well. Clank is made to see that Lu is gone. # Gil and Tarvek throw the switch, Lu's sabotage causes something terrible to happen. # Clank Lu tries to kill Agatha, fails. # Clank Lu tries to rescue Lu-in-A, succeeds, thus kidnapping Agatha. # Clank Lu tries to rescue Lu-in-A, fails. Lives or dies, who cares. # Clank Lu tries to destroy the Lu-out-of-A machine, probably succeeds. Back to square one. # Clank Zola wants to kill Lu, and ends up helping the gang with that project. # Clank Zola wants to kill Lu, is happy to kill Agatha too, and is defeated by the defensive team. # Clank Zola wants to kidnap Lu, and ends up kidnapping Agatha through confusion. # Clank Zola wants to kidnap Lu, and ends up kidnapping Agatha not being confused. # Clank Zola wants to join forces with Lu, tries to negotiate but has trouble since Lu-in-A is gagged. Bkharvey (talk) 19:15, September 19, 2019 (UTC) There's also at least one fakeout: knock out Agatha, set up a brain jar, tell Clank that's Lucrezia, and hope she goes away (hah! I rate this as probability zero) In the ironic justice department, LIA's changes to the machine, when activated, destroy the clank as an unintended side effect. heteromeles